Mansplaining
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Henry finds Earl extremely frustrating and Elizabeth tries to help.


It was after 1 am when Elizabeth finally got home. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Conrad's behavior had shaken her. She knew something was dreadfully wrong, but just couldn't put her finger on it.

Her briefcase and coat were deposited on the chair in the entryway. Staggering up the stairs, she saw a dim glow come from under their bedroom door. Quickly checking on all of the kids, and finding them asleep, she made her way to their room. Quietly opening the door, she saw Henry, still awake, looking over some paperwork. His body was stiff, tightly gripping the papers. Whatever he was looking at was obviously frustrating, and perhaps infuriating.

Pushing the door shut behind her, the latch clicked and Henry looked up, "Hey there babe! How'd the meeting at Russell's go?"

"As well as can be expected. So, not well at all," she leaned over and kissed the top of his head before stepping into the bathroom, shedding her blazer in the laundry basket and tossing her heels to the back of the closet. While shimmying out of her pants and shirt, she glanced at Henry, "You look like you are having an equally good time. What have you been doing?"

Holding up the bill from Earl with Zippy Quick, "I can't believe that guy. He talked to us like we were idiots, I think most people know how pipes freeze. It's so infuriating being talked down to like that."

"Yes it is," she said as she sauntered back over to the bed. "Scoot forward." Clad only in her camisole, bra and panties, she slid in behind Henry on her knees and started massaging his shoulders. He leaned forward a bit to give her more room. "My dear, we call that mansplaining and yes, it is maddening."

He looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, "That's mansplaining? Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah," she chuckled. "Why?"

"I guess I never really thought about-mmm, oh babe, right there." Elizabeth focused her efforts on a knot in his neck. He asked, "How does it not piss you off? I'm livid and it happened hours ago."

She continued to work him over. "It does, but there's no use in letting it get to me. Most of the time I have the bigger picture to be concerned with." Seeing Henry visibly more relaxed, she leaned in planting several kisses along his shoulders, up his neck and around to his ear nibbling on his earlobe.

"What exactly are you doing?" Henry mumbled, turning his head so she had better access.

"Making sure you forget all about Earl and his mansplaining," she whispered reaching under his arms so she could run her hands down his chest and abdomen. Henry melted back into her as her hand dipped lower running over rapidly growing bulge in his boxers

Henry drew in a quick breath as Elizabeth pulled her hand back. She slid out from behind him and walked to the end of their bed. Henry scooted back to lean against the headboard. "How do you plan on doing that?" he asked, his heart already racing.

She slowly lifted her camisole and pulled it over her head, tossing it in the direction of the laundry basket. She fingered the waistband of her panties tauntingly before sliding her hands up and cupping her breasts, squeezing them and letting out a moan of pleasure. Henry's pupils were blown wide with lust and Elizabeth felt her own arousal climbing

Elizabeth pushed her panties down over her hips just far enough that they fell the rest of the way to the floor. Clad only in her bra, she climbed up the bed settling herself between Henry's legs. She pulled the boxers and he raised his hips and lifted she pulled them down one raised leg followed by the other.

She ran her hands up Henry's inner thighs, feeling him quiver at her touch. Henry locked his hands in her hair and pulled her in the direction of his mouth. Distracting Elizabeth by biting her lower lip before sliding his tongue in her mouth, he reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down her arms. She tossed it aside evading his grasp by sliding down his body, her already taut nipples trailing down his chest and abdomen. Her tongue followed licking the same path downward.

Henry felt a wave of pleasure rush over him, getting harder than he thought possible. Then she went even further down, his dick sliding into the valley between her breasts and she began rocking back and forth. "Oh fuck," he moaned, "Please." His mind was hazy and he wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but then her tongue was swirling his tip, sucking it hard. "Oh… god... Liz… a… be..." Just then she took him all in, tongue swirling, in and out. Henry was unraveling. "I'm going to…" Cupping his balls, she sent him over the edge. Everything flashed white, he went rigid and bucked into her mouth as he came and she milked him through his orgasm.

Crawling back up his body, Elizabeth waited until Henry caught his breath and then kissed him. His tongue slipped past her lips and he tasted himself on her, He grinned as wrapped an arm around her and rolled them both so he was on top. Tracing lazy kisses across her collarbone, he settled on her left breast, nipping and licking her nipple, while manipulating her right breast. Elizabeth moaned with pleasure. Henry's hand made its way down her body landing his fingers flush to her heat and his palm pressing on her mound. She gasped and pushed her hips into his hand, asking for more.

Happy to oblige, Henry parted her legs and his mouth was on her, starting at her knee, kissing, tongue trailing, sucking to where she wanted him most. He pulled back and started the same path up the other leg. Tension was pooling in her low in her belly Panting, she waited for his touch. The anticipation was winding her tighter and tighter. She whimpered and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Henry parted her folds and his tongue raked from her opening to her clit sucking furiously. Her scream was only slightly muffled by the pillow she buried her face in..

Henry moved his arm under her thigh and put his hand on her abdomen holding her to the mattress. The other hand had hold of her breast, his finger and thumb kneading her nipple. She felt him smile against her, and he murmured, "Come for me," pushing his tongue into her, his nose pressed to her clit. Elizabeth fell over the edge writhing beneath Henry, as he lapped her juices.

Licking a path up to her mouth, he kissed her fiercely. Just as she peaked, Henry's hand slid back down and he pushed three fingers into her "Oh, Henry." she panted. "I - I can't."

"Oh, but you can. And you will love it," he growled as he sucked the flesh behind her ear. His fingers started moving, curling and pulling deliciously inside her. Almost immediately her legs were uncontrollably trembling. Electric pulses radiated from her center causing flailing spasms in her arms and legs as the pleasure ripped through her body. Henry's fingers never stopped and then he pressed his thumb to her clit and she snapped. Fists clenched, toes curled, breathing halted, vision gone-only the deafening pounding of her heart remained.

It seemed like a blissful eternity before she returned to him. When she finally opened her eyes, Henry was smiling at her like the Cheshire Cat "That was amazing," unable to keep the smirk out of his voice.

Elizabeth giggled, "I would totally hit you for that, but right now I can't move my limbs." Chuckling, Henry slid his arm under her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Feel better," she asked.

"About what?" he knitted his brow trying to remember what she was referring to.

"Earl."

"Earl who?"

"My work here is done!" she snickered. Turning her head, she glanced at the clock. "Crap Henry it's almost 3. We have to work tomorrow."

"That we do, but this seems like a completely valid reason to show up to work tired." He leaned down placing a sweet kiss on her lips. They were silent and Elizabeth was almost asleep when Henry asked, "Do I do it to you?"

"What?" she asked drowsily.

"Mansplain."

"Every once in a while, not often" she mumbled, sleep pulling her down.

:"Please, if I ever do it again, call me out on it. No one likes to be made to feel inferior, and I would never purposely do that to you."

"I will and I love that you care enough to even think of it." She tilted her head back and kissed him. "Goodnight love."

"G'night babe."


End file.
